Skirmish at the Entrance Hall
This conflict was fought as part of the Battle of Hogwarts, on 2 May, 1998. As Death Eaters fought students and teachers alike and students ran carrying injured friends, Acromantulas entered the Hall, scattering the fighters and taking Rubeus Hagrid to the Forbidden Forest. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sped through this skirmish while on their way to the Shrieking Shack. History Background breach into the battlements around The Quad.]] After Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters managed to break the protective enchantments around Hogwarts Castle, the Battle of Hogwarts began. Duels broke out in the grounds as the Death Eaters made their way toward the Castle. A while later, the Death Eaters had made it to the foot of the Castle, and used giants to breach into the north battlements. As Death Eaters penetrated its walls, duels started breaking out within the Castle.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) The skirmish Having already passed through a battle in a corridor above, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger (all under Harry's Invisibility Cloak) made their way to the Shrieking Shack and to Lord Voldemort, who was keeping his last Horcrux, Nagini, in safety. As they passed through the upper landing of the Marble Staircase, they saw Draco Malfoy pleading with a masked Death Eater and saying he was one of the Malfoys, one of their side. Harry Stunned the Death Eater, and Ron punched Malfoy, yelling "And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!" in reference to the events on the Room of Requirement.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 32 (The Elder Wand) charge into battle.]] There were duels all around the Hall; Filius Flitwick fought Yaxley close to the heavy wooden front doors, Kingsley Shacklebolt duelled a masked Death Eater on a balcony above the Hall. Neville Longbottom arrived at the skirmish with armfuls of Venomous Tentacula, which looped itself happily around the nearest Death Eater and began reeling him in. The Slytherin house point hourglass was shattered, spilling emeralds everywhere, making fighters slip and stagger as they ran. As Lavender Brown and another fighter fell over the banisters of the balcony above Fenrir Greyback sped four-legged across the hall to sink his teeth in her. With a deafening blast from Hermione's wand, Fenrir was blasted into the marble banisters. As the werewolf struggled to return to his feet Sybill Trelawney threw a crystal ball to his head making him fall to the floor unconscious. The heavy wooden front doors burst open, and a number of Acromantulas forced their way into the hall. All the fighters scattered and scurried from the creatures with screams of terror, and tried to back the monsters off casting spells at them. Rubeus Hagrid thundered down the Marble Staircase yelling not to hurt them, but as he did so the spiders engulfed him in their midst and retreated into the Forbidden Forest. Aftermath .]] It is unclear if Lavender Brown died during this skirmish, although it is known she sustained some degree of injuries over the attack by Fenrir Greyback. Rubeus Hagrid was taken by the Acromantulas into the Forbidden Forest where he was kept by the Death Eater forces as a hostage.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 34 (The Forest Again) The flagstones on the hall were left stained with blood, the Slytherin house point hourglass was shattered and emeralds filled the floor, along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Part of the banisters was blown away,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) as were several windows. Behind the scenes *In the second part of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, this skirmish occurs like in the book with some noticeable differences: :*Most of it takes place in the Viaduct Courtyard instead of in the Entrance Hall proper. :*Draco Malfoy is never seen saying to the Death Eaters that he was on their side; likewise, Harry, Ron and Hermione never save him twice. :*Rubeus Hagrid being taken into the Forbidden Forest by the Acromantulas is never seen, although later in the film he is kept hostage by the Death Eaters. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' Notes and references Category:Battle of Hogwarts Category:Battle of Hogwarts